Love from Betrayal
by Demangel Dog
Summary: Crappy title, but this is a short story about the night where Seth violently attacked his brothers with a steel chair and destroyed the Shield. In the middle of the ring, Dean does something he never thought he'd ever do. What does he do? Find out by reading the story! Rated M for all the swearing (and there is a LOT of swearing) .


*Author's Note: This is a request from Suicide Emo that takes place on the night the Shield breaks up. Seth Rollins betrays the two men he calls brothers, leaving them lying in the ring for the Viper to finish off. I re-watched the moment of Raw where Seth actually betrays them and started crying immediately because I knew what was going to happen. Even now, I'm starting to tear up just thinking about it.

Oh! Before I forget, this will follow the betrayal pretty closely for awhile, but near the end, I'll be replacing it with other things and changing it up. It'll better fit the idea like that so hopefully ya'all like the change?

*Disclaimer: I don't own WWE and I wish Vince McMahon didn't either.

~xX-Xx~

We were standing tall in the center of that ring. Three men that no one in the entire WWE Universe could touch. Three brothers who watched each others' backs and loved each other. No one could get between us and no one could tear us apart. At least, that's what I thought. But as they say-whoever 'they' is-all good things must come to an end. And to an end they came.

There was no warning, not even a hint of betrayal. But we're getting ahead of ourselves here. And as much as I don't want to think about it-I hate thinking. It hurts my brain too much which is why I failed school-that and I'm just a no-good crazy piece of shit. But whatever, as I was saying. As much as I don't want to think about it, the betrayal is one of the things I still find myself thinking about constantly. Rommy can wipe it from my mind for awhile, but it's still there.

I remember the night just like it was yesterday...

*Monday Night Raw: June 2, 2014*

*Indianapolis, Indiana*

Sierra.

Hotel.

India.

Echo.

Lima.

Delta.

Shield.

Our theme music, "Special Op," filled the arena as we descended the stairs through the audience. The Architect of the Shield was first in line followed by me, the Lunatic Fringe, and last was the Powerhouse. Seth and I are escorting our big lovable silent brute down to the ring for his match tonight against the snake guy...Orton? Or is it Orville? That sounds right. Pretty sure it's Orville. No, wait...that's the popcorn company dude. Yeah, it's Orton. Oh who the Hell cares? Rommy has a match tonight and we're gonna be there to support him.

Because that's what brothers do, we support each other. Through thick and thin, rain and sleet and hail...wait...that's the mailman's thing-I love scaring those guys in the blue shorts with all those envelopes. They always scream and run away terrified. Ha ha. Damn it, Amborse! Gotta focus here.

Seth does his fancy little move over the barricade, I just simply hop over it, and Rommy has to climb over it since he's a big bootied brute that'll get stuck if he's not careful-ha ha I'm just kidding around. But it's true. We all climb into the ring-Rommy looks so damn serious right now. I wish I could just reach over and get rid of that damn frown on his face. He looks so much better when he smiles. His icy grey eyes light up and everything.

And he has to do that damn hair flip-I fucking love his hair. It's so soft and long and...dare I say it? Beautiful. Hell, the man himself is beautiful. He's like a fucking God or something and if I could, I would fucking worship him like there's no tomorrow. But I can't. Damn it, I'm off track again. Where am I? Oh, right! We're in the ring.

The crowd is cheering for us, thousands of people cheering for us. We're so fucking popular right now. There isn't a soul in the world who could really hate us. I smile at them, raising the microphone-I never know how to hold that stupid thing-and the first words out of my filthy mouth are, "How do we look?" These microphones're so awkward and square and hard to hold. Who would even think of making them like this? Stupid shitheads, that's who. "Cause we feel great," I continue, moving closer towards the ropes and away from Seth and Rommy.

My brothers always let me talk first. It's like I'm the official spokesman thing or something for the Shield. Not that I'm complaining because I'm not. And I like go off on a rant or something, I don't even know what I'm talking about. I just open my mouth and words come out. That's all I know and sometimes, I get in really big trouble just shooting the shit-wait, is that the right thing? I don't think so, but who cares? I'm Dean fucking Ambrose and I can say whatever the fuck I wanna say.

I throw the mic at the end of my little rant and that's when Seth starts in on his speech. We've all got speeches or something. He talks and talks about adaptation and perishing or something...I don't really care. I just want to see some action. I'm all about action. And as he's talking and shit. I'm just like wandering around flexing my muscles and touching Rommy because I can.

His skin is so fucking soft and I just wanna touch it all the fucking time. Like seriously, it's soft and smooth and just perfect. Way better than my scarred up flesh. Oh! And now he's talking. I fucking love it when he talks. I can listen to that deep sexy voice all day 'cause it's just so soothing and deep and just so fucking smooth. Many times, he calmed that stupid little rage monster inside of me that wanted to tear everything down around me and burn the place and everyone inside to the ground.

Rommy hardly ever talks when we're together in the ring or doing promos. I'm the talker, Seth's that strategy guy dude thing, and Rommy's the silent brute. And what a brute he is. He's got those muscles and the build and the strength and just everything about him screams 'power'. He keeps things simple, doesn't exaggerate and over-do his little speech and I like that about him. I can understand what he says-except when he speaks that native language or whatever of his.

He tosses the microphone in his hand and I can't help but pat him on the shoulder and get a feel of his skin again. The tattoo on his right arm is amazing and beautiful. I could stare at it for hours trying to follow all the little lines and symbols and shapes. It's so fucking intricate. But I don't keep my hand on him for long-can't stand still.

I want to fight someone so badly and pummel them within an inch of their life, but I can't. It's Rommy's match, not mine. And I gotta stand by and support him no matter what. Cannot interfere or he'll be disqualified. He can't be disqualified 'cause then I'll get in trouble and I dunno why, but with Rommy, I want to be good and not do bad things that could hurt him. Like ruining his match...that would hurt him...big time. And I don't want that.

The Authority's music starts and the snake guy and the hammer dude walk out. I can never remember their names...took me forever to remember Seth's and Rommy's. But that's just how I am. I'm lousy with names. I'm also lousy with standing still. Can't fucking do it, man, gotta keep moving. Everyone says when I start moving that I wiggle. I do not fucking wiggle. But they don't listen to me. No one ever really does, except maybe Rommy. He listens. He's a good listener.

I stand there, watching them move down the ramp like they fucking own the place. I mean they technically do since the hammer dude is the son or something to the big Bossman, but whatever. The two stop at the end of the ramp and the older one starts talking. I don't really pay attention-I hardly ever do because everyone complicates things when they talk. It's like, 'Hello? Some of us here are stupid and can't keep up with all your big fancy schmancy words.' People are assholes.

I think he says something about plan b's or something. I dunno. All I know is it ticks me off and I step forward. I see Rommy step forward with me out of the corner of my eye...my per-a-feral or something. I'm pretty sure that's not the right word, but whatever. And like, one second he's standing there, and the next he's just like falling. I turn to look and he's laying on the canvas with his arm and head on the bottom rope.

I look around and like, it's so not fucking right. He's not supposed to be down and out. But he is. He's seriously fucking laying there. And I look at Seth and he's just standing there with a steel chair. Like what the fuck? Did he just do that? Did he seriously fucking attack Rommy? So not right. But he's not saying anything and I'm just hoping he didn't really do that. He's glaring at me and it finally hits me, Seth Rollins-our brother-just fucking hit Rommy-a beautiful gorgeous God-like brute-with a fucking steel chair.

Anger fills my chest and I'm still fucking shocked, but the little rage monster's quickly taking over. And I attack Seth. But he's ready for that or something because the next thing I know, I'm down on the canvas getting my ass kicked by a two-toned shithead with a steel chair. Every time I try to get back up, he knocks me down again and I'm glad for the vest because these blows hurt like a fucking son of a bitch-ha ha that's pretty much what I am.

And like, at one point I'm able to roll onto my back, but he just doesn't stop. And I can't get up or do anything but try to protect myself which I'm failing at big time. I think he hits Rommy once more, but I'm not sure. I can't even fucking focus that good. There's just so much pain and I'm gonna have some serious bruises before the night's over. The attack soon stops and the audience is booing and screaming something-I think it's directed at Seth.

I see him grab another steel chair. I can't see Rommy from my position but I move, trying to get away from Seth. I can feel his chocolate brown eyes glaring down at me, no longer warm and filled with sparkling kindness. No, the glare feels dark and ice cold, filled with hatred. It reminds me of everyone else that's ever left me...they always glared at me like that. And now, one of my brothers, the one who took me, a drugged up son of a whore living like a stray dog, and changed me into a real human being who started to really enjoy life with the family he never had, was turning against me.

He dropped the chair onto the canvas beside my head and I knew what was next. I tried to push the chair away, but my body wasn't responding very good. I've been in worse situations, but I've never been down this long, especially with as few injuries as the ones I now had. He just nudged the chair back and as he moved away, I started to get up. I could feel some strength returning, but that was instantly snuffed out when his foot curb-stomped my face into the steel chair.

Things became fuzzy immediately after that. The crowd was booing and screaming something and the lights were spinning out of control. My head was starting to hurt like a mother fucker and God damn the pain! I was still able to move. I tried to get my brain to shake it off and force my body to cooperate, but all I could really do was twitch and get my foot moved so the bottom of my boot was against the canvas. That was difficult.

There was one guy in the crowd who was just screaming 'why?!' over and over again.

I was able to get my body to move over and by the time the snake guy was in the ring, I was on my front. I turned my head and saw that Rommy was starting to get up. It was nice seeing him finally up off the canvas, but immediately he was knocked down again by a steel chair to the back. I tried to move but my body still wasn't really cooperating and watched as the snake guy jammed the chair into Rommy's back over and over.

He made these awful noises...not groans but not screams...somewhere in between. I guess they were more like cries and it just hurt hearing him make those noises. The beating continued and it didn't stop until the snake guy rolled Rommy over-by his fucking hair! Who the Hell just yanks on a man's hair like that? Especially Rommy's beautiful silky ebony locks-and started unzipping his vest.

The guy was right beside me, stripping my brother, and it fucking pissed me off to no end. Anger was starting to fill my chest again and it gave me enough strength I needed to force my body to move. I saw the snake guy grabbing the steel chair again and was raising it. I don't fucking know how, but I got over Rommy, covering his body with my own, and right before the chair connected. It never touched Rommy-it hit me instead and God fucking damn it! I felt something inside me break, probably a rib or something and fuck did it hurt. It wasn't like Seth's beating. This was stronger and more painful. Fucking hurt.

I just held onto Rommy and gritted my teeth, waiting for it to stop. And it did stop. There were voices, screaming and yelling. I didn't listen to them, only thought about getting Rommy out of there. I had to and with what little strength I had, I got up and pulled him up too. He was fucking heavy...most of it was muscles and part of it just had to be that huge booty he has-God, I love that ass.

There was a groan in my ear and that deep voice said my name. "Everything's okay, Rommy," I said through gritted teeth as I tried to hold us up. There was a lot of fighting going on around us-I don't even know who the fuck was in the ring anymore-all I know was that I had to get Rommy out of there. He had to see a doctor.

"You're not," he said, trying to hold himself up now. It didn't help much, we were still barely standing. I shook my head. I was perfectly fine. But he didn't believe me. I knew he didn't because he did that thing where he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. That hurt my neck, but I didn't say anything, only stared into his icy grey eyes when he ordered me to-I could never disobey a direct order from him.

The world around us started to disappear. I didn't even really notice it anymore as I stared into those warm light grey eyes of his. They were swirling with all sorts of emotion, some I recognized like anger and sadness and the rest were all confusing. There was one that I saw that I knew all too well-cold fucking painful betrayal that ate you up from the inside straight from the moment it happened-and it fucking broke my heart seeing it in his eyes. I didn't want to see that.

I don't know what came over me, but I did something I swore I would never do. I grabbed the hand holding my chin, holding it tight, and moved my face closer. Our lips met instantly and I swore I would never do this...would never kiss Rommy...because then we'd start doing things together. And when people start doing things like that with me, they want more and I do something to them-I fucking change them. They start hurting me and trying to control me and get me to do things I don't want to, then they fucking throw me out like I'm fucking last week's trash-which I am, but still. It fucking hurts, ya know?

But everything just flew out the window and I just couldn't help myself. I didn't want to see the betrayal in Rommy's eyes and how fucking bad Seth hurt him...I had to make it go away. So like the dumb ass shithead idiot I was, I kissed him, and kissed him hard-smashed our lips together and refused to let either of us go. I had to show him that Seth don't matter, that he's just some asshole who was using Rommy, and that I fucking love him.

I love Roman Reigns. I told myself I would never show my feelings towards anyone again or give my heart out to another person, but I'm a fucking sadistic masochist or something. I didn't want Rommy to know I love him, but here I was, kissing him and God damn, he was kissing back. I just held on tighter, wanting this moment to last forever, but fuck if I got anything good happen to me.

We fell, being shoved or something over the top rope, and fucking crashed into the mats at ringside. I think I blacked out before the impact. I don't fucking know. All I know is that when I opened my eyes, I was laying in a bright room on something harder than a fucking rock and there were voices. I glanced around, seeing only black in front of me, and tried to move but something held me in place. I struggled against it, trying to get free.

"Dean, stop moving," a voice-a very familiar deep sexy voice-said right in my ear, "You'll send us face-first into the floor." Rommy was right there in front of me, an arm wrapped tightly around my waist and we were cuddling...seriously fucking cuddling with our legs all tangled up and shit. I've been in bed with others before, but never with a larger guy who was hanging onto me for dear life with our bodies wrapped up in each other's under a thin blanket. "Again."

"What?"

"We've already landed on the floor a couple times because you thrash around in your sleep." He told me, the knuckles of his hand starting to stroke my bare back gently-where the fuck did my shirt go? "I will have to say that the floor is a lot more comfier than this bed." A deep light chuckle rolled from his chest.

I nodded once and relaxed against him. He was so fucking warm and it felt nice laying here with him. I didn't really care where we were...it didn't really matter. But I shouldn't be here...not in a bed with him. My brain-what little brains I actually had-were telling me not to be here because bad things'll happen. But like, my heart was telling me to just tell my brains to 'go fuck themselves' and just fucking enjoy the shit outta this. I went with my heart because like my brain's stupid.

"We're in the hospital right now," Rommy told me. I hated hospitals, but I didn't have the energy to really do anything crazy right now. "The trainers brought us here. I was released yesterday, but I stayed the night to make sure you woke up all right."

I smiled at that. "Thanks, Rommy," I said quietly. I was hardly ever quiet, but I didn't want the voices to hear us. Some of them sounded familiar...I think the Bossman's daughter and the hammer guy were nearby or something. I didn't really like them. And they'd probably get rid of Rommy to give me a lecture-I fucking hate lectures. The person giving them always talks and talks and talks and uses big words and never shuts up.

"You're welcome, Baby Boy," he said in that low sexy voice of his and I felt my cheeks heat up like I was a fucking chick or something. He never called me that before-I hoped he would someday-but like, it just felt fucking nice and I now know how those chicks felt when he called them 'Baby Girl'. It felt so God damn amazing and honestly made my chest swell with...not really sure what it was exactly-probably love or happiness or some other shit like that? I dunno-but it was a good feeling and I liked it.

I glanced up at him. It kinda hurt my neck, but I looked up at him anyway. And he just had this peaceful look on his face. Those light grey eyes were closed and he had this smile on his lips...those fucking beautiful lips that I just wanted to kiss. So I did-I kissed him and he kissed me back. It felt so right.

A door creaked open or something and there were voices but they shut up instantly-maybe they saw us? I've been caught doing worse and like, who fucking cares? The door closed and soon, the kiss was broken when I felt a yawn coming on. Who knew one small kiss would wear me out so much? But Rommy understood. He held me tighter, pressing me against his body if that was even possible and I couldn't help but cuddle up to him.

I was never really a cuddler, but he was just so fucking warm and the room was so God damn cold. Plus he was all soft and comfy and I couldn't help it. I knew this would probably end one day-violently-but like, I just couldn't not give my heart out to people. I hate it, but I like fucking crave love or something...but Rommy wouldn't hurt me. He was a good guy. A really great guy. And he was like a giant teddy bear. Too fucking gentle and lovable for his own good.

"I fucking love ya, Rommy," I said quietly, already falling asleep. I wanted to stay awake but I just couldn't. I heard him say something-I think he said he loved me too-and I just fell into a deep sleep with those words in my ears.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it. I was going to write this from third-person omniscient point of view, but somehow that changed in between the beginning of the first paragraph and the end of the first paragraph. I have no idea how that happened and I tried to change it back, but things just didn't work out. Seems like it had to be written like that and who am I to try to mess up what Fate or whoever wanted me to write? I may go back through later on and edit it, but for now, I'm leaving it as it is.

Ciao for now, faithful readers! =^.^=


End file.
